El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is DC Comics's first ever flash animation series produced for Cartoon Network. The first screening of the show was on January 19, 2007 in the first ever Warner Bros. Creative Summit held in San Juan, Puerto Rico as a special treat for the 60 exclusive attendees (The Summit was led by 4 of the main branches of Cartoon Network). Later sneak peeks aired on February 19, with the series television debut on March 3, 2007 for both networks. It premiered on YTV on May 4, 2007. The entire series is available on iTunes as Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5, Season 6 and Season 7,and is also available on the PlayStation Network Store. The entire series is also available for viewing on the Cartoon Network website. Premise Set in the fictional crime-ridden America metropolis of Stinger City, El Tigre follows the adventures of Manny Rivera, a regular 13-year-old boy with superpowers trying to choose between being good or evil. His father, a superhero known as White Pantera, wants Manny to grow up to be good and fight evil, but Manny's Grandpapi, a supervillain known as Puma Loco, thinks Manny should go to the dark side. Origin El Tigre was created by a husband-and-wife team named Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua along with others who were employed to make the show. The couple made the project from experiences they had when they were younger. Manny Rivera is based on Jorge's young self. Many things known of the show were based on actual events or parts in Jorge's life. His father was an architect (which was viewed as good) and his grandfather was a general in the military (which was viewed as evil). That idea was exaggerated to the idea of Super Heroes and Villains. The city Stinger City is based on New York City, where Jorge grew up. Characters and Cast 'Main/Heroes' *'Manny Rivera / El Tigre' (voiced by Jude Law) - Manny Rivera is a 13-year-old America boy, White Pantera's son and Puma Loco's grandson. He wants to be good for his father Rodolfo, but being bad like his grandfather Granpapi Rivera is too much fun. When he spins his mystical belt buckle, Manny transforms into the brave and powerful tiger-themed superhero El Tigre, who struggles with whether to use his superpowers for good or evil. His superhero name translates from Spanish to "The Tiger", which refers to his costume & claws. His powers include sharp retractable claws that can cut through almost anything, shooting out his hand like a grappling hook (hand cut off in "Decision of Destiny"), super strength, and a super jumping ability. In The Grave Escape, he gained the power to summon a Tiger spirit, creating a large green Tiger-shaped energy field around himself that mimics his motions. He often does a few bad things but nearly always does thousands of good things to make up for it. El Tigre briefly developed a wrong crush on a raven-themed supervillainess Black Cuervo, even calling her 'mi amor' (Spanish for "my love"), but seems to lose interest in her at the end of the episode, Enter the Cuervo. *'Frida Suárez / La Tigressa' (voiced by Byrce Dallas Howard) - Manny's 12-year-old best friend who lives in a residence with her mother and older twin sisters. Frida's mother (as said in the episode; The Ballad of Frida Suarez) is a post office. Once her father was divorced with the "post office", he was remarried to a new woman, who now assumes the position as Frida's mother. Frida always wears a pair of red goggles over her blue hair (she claims they're "prescription" goggles) and never takes them off (Not including sleeping or the occasion that they break). Frida is up for anything, even if it gets her and Manny in trouble (such as getting a tattoo with his human father's guacamole money). She's a "hard rocker" and dreams of someday becoming a worldwide imposter rock celebrity. She has a running rivalry with Zoe Aves (who is secretly Black Cuervo). This is due to Zoe's crush on Manny, while Frida feels the same way about him. Frida sometimes feels left out of things when watching the Rivera's crime fighting skills. She wishes that she could have powers as well, so she once took Manny's belt and became an imposter La Tigressa. 'Villains' 'Season 1 (2007-2008)' *'Rupert Thorne '(voiced by Victor Brandt) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name. **First Apperance: Episode 1 ("The Bat in the Belfry") *'Slim / The Slim Slime Man' (voiced by Neil Crone) - A bitter old sewer worker, who abnormally fused with a living slime mould while working in the sewers one day, becoming a strange giant slime creature with a ghoulish skull-like head seen inside. As he gets more powerful, he aims to cover the surface world with living slime molds. **First Apperance: Episode 2 ("The Slim Slime Man") *'Harvey Dent / Two-Face' (voiced by Christopher McDonald) - A district attorney who is obsessed with bringing Batman down. He eventually gains his own assault squad and is shown to be very deceptive. Following an accident, Harvey Dent's bad side starts to surface where he becomes Two-Face. **First Apperance: Episode 3 ("Spin Fun Knowin Ya") *'Roman Sionis / Black Mask '(voiced by James Remar) - The character is based on the comic book character the same name but no origin is provided within the series. She is presented as an experienced professional cat-burglar when first introduced in the series. **First Apperance: Episode 4 ("The Breakout") *'Pamela Lillian Isley / Poison Ivy '(voiced by Piera Coppola) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name. Pamela Isley is introduced as a school friend of Frida Suarez and a passionate eco-rights activist. When her plan to use the freelance criminal Temblor goes bad, she is exposed to a powerful plant growth accelerator compound. This changes her, giving her the ability to produce mind controlling spores and to rapidly grow and control plants. **First Apperance: Episode 5 ("All Together Now") *'El Oso '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - A large, hairy thug with superhuman strength. He spends most of his time causing chaos in Stinger City. His name literally means "the bear" in Spanish. In Ose Solo Mio it was revealed that he was left behind as a baby on a orphanage camping trip and was raised by bears. He lives on the outskirts of Stinger City in Calavera. No matter how many times El Tigre or White Pantera puts El Oso behind bars, he manages to break out in time for dinner. He has the habit of punctuating his sentences with the word "man". **First Apperance: Episode 6 ("Sole of a Hero") *'Larry / Fartor '(voiced by Sean Cullen) - Fifteen years ago, he was just an ordinary kid. That was until his older brother Gary tortured him by stuffing his brother under the bed sheets and farting in there. During those fifteen years, he became adapted to breathing the gases in farts. Like a fish being out of water, clean air is toxic for him, so he breathes toxic gases in a dome that he wears on his body. There was only one thing Fartor wanted... revenge on his brother Gary. **First Apperance: Episode 7 ("Fartzilla") *'Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name. Oswald Cobblepot is presented as a peer of Manny Rivera, the last of one of New York City's wealthiest families. He is also the epitome of his family: arrogant, rude, selfish, decedent, and pretentious with the Cobblepot fortunes having been squandered away years ago. **First Apperance: Episode 8 ("H20") *'Humphrey Dumpler / Humpty Dumpty '(voiced by Matt L. Jones) - Humphrey Dumpler is a former mob accountant who developed a childlike personality and became obsessed with the nursery rhyme where he committed crimes using toys. **First Apperance: Episode 9 ("The Committed Crimes Using Toys") *'Diego / Dr. Chipotle, Jr. '(voiced by James Franco) - Diego is an evil kid mad scientist with a massive robotic metal arm and a cybernetic right eye. When Diego was just 7, he watched El Tigre and White Pantera put his father in jail and swore he'd get back at them some day. He uses strange weapons such as Zombie Guacamole, which is another thing he has in common with his father, who once robbed a bank using hot peppers mutated into monsters. He gets furious at the sound of Manny mis-pronouncing or completely messing up his name, such as "Dr. Habanera", "Dr. Paprika", "Dr. Jalapeño", "Dr. Chip & Dip", "Dr. Chimpanzee", "Dr. Chi-pantless", or "Dr. Chicken Pot Pie". He then yells out at the word, "CHIPOTLE!!!". The Chipotles was one of the competitors of the Super-Villain Grand Prix and finished sixth place because of El Tigre. He is also friends with Senor Siniestro and knows who he really is and they sometimes play video games in his lair. He also has a crush on Frida but. In his alter ego Diego when he goes to school his massive robotic arm is retracted and replaced with a normal one, and his cybernetic eye transforms into a pair of glasses, complete with a holographic eye. His shirt has a red chili on it, a nod of the monsters he creates and his alter ego name. *'Guacamole Monster '- Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s Guacamole monster is actually the first character to have the El Tigre powers other than Manny. During the ending fight of episode Night of the Living Guacamole, In The Moustache Kid that other creatures are able to use his mystic belt buckle, giving it cat-like ears, white tufts of hair on the sides of its head, and claw gloves. He keeps trying to eat himself. **First Apperance: Episode 10 ("Night of the Living Guacamole") *'Joseph Puglowski / Sloppy Joe '(voiced by George Buza) - After discovering that a whiff of his stink was enough to render people unconscious, Joe vowed to never let a drop of water, soap, or deodorant touch his skin again, and turned to an easy life of crime. His plan: go from filthy, to filthy rich. Despite his stink, he is sometimes shown to be a protaganoist, like when he retired from his job to get into the holiday spirit and works as a mall Santa. When clean he is shown to be an albino. Insectiva is his girlfriend as of the Valentine's Day episode "Pucker Up". **First Apperance: Episode 11 ("The Perfect Stink") *'Zoe Aves / Black Cuervo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - Zoe is a perfectly spoiled 14-year-old America goth girl. Her supervillainess name translates to Black Raven. First appearance: Enter the Cuervo. Zoe's family clan is known as the "Flock of Fury". Just like the Riveras all have feline alter-egos, the Flock of Fury is made up of bird-themed alter-egos. By day she's disinterested in life in general, but when night falls she's Black Cuervo, a take-charge Raven-themed supervillainess who is much more full of life then the goth Zoe. She is able to balance her life as a kid and a supervillian without anyone knowing that Zoe and Black Cuervo is one in the same. She is equipped with a laser blaster on her wrist and jet-wings on her back, as well as a sonic device she can use to send out a distress call to signal her family for help. Zoe has an evil mom named Voltura and a really evil human grandmother known as Lady Gobbler. As both Zoe and Black Cuervo, she is Manny Rivera's female nemesis. In her first appearance of the series, El Tigre seems to develop a crush on her. After discovering her plot, he lost interest in her just as Black Cuervo has developed a crush on him. One episode Manny likes Zoe. Another episode she was able to do a group Science project all by her self, complaining her classmates didn't help her. She was almost caught and exposed as a supervillain but with the help of her grandmother her secret was safe, and Frida got suspended for a while. **First Apperance: Episode 12 ("Enter the Cuervo") *'Helena Globin / The Scab Fairy '(voiced by Jessica Holmes) - A crazed former beauty queen who was traumatized over a small cut to her shoulder, ending her career. Not seen since then, she used her exceptional degree in dermatology and mythology to create a high-tech dragonfly-winged suit made of scabs, and takes the identity of the Scab Fairy, based on a Tooth Fairy-like myth figure that collects scabs (rather than teeth). She is armed with a high-tech wand that removes scabs from people's wounds, and inflicts them on others. Her ultimate obsession is to inflict scabs on anyone pretty, as revenge for the loss of her old beauty queen career. **Helena Globin's name is a pun on the word hemoglobin, a blood-related property. **First Apperance: Episode 13 ("The Scab Fairy") *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat '(voiced by Peter MacNicol) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name. Obsessed with El Tigre, Doctor Kirk Langstrom creates a serum that turns him into a giant bat. **First Apperance: Episode 14 ("The Man Who Would Be Bat") *'Dudley Puppy / Iron Mutt '(voiced by Thomas Haden Church) - The villain, Fartor wreaks havoc and seeks revenge on his cruel brother by causing a fart epidemic in order to fuel a giant robot called Fartzilla. When Frida defuses a mysterious device Lance Boil planted in the middle of town, she gets bathed in a green ray that instantly starts her aging at 6000 times the normal rate! Now, she and Manny Rivera have to track down Lance, reverse the process, and stop him from unleashing the ray on the entire city, turning everyone into octogenarians! Worse, they have to do it before Frida ages her way into dust! **First Apperance: Episode 15 ("The Fart Side of the Moon") *'Waylon Jones / Killer Croc '(voiced by Ron Perlman) - Waylon Jones is a crocodile-like criminal that is known as the "King of Blackgate Prison". **First Apperance: Episode 16 ("King of Blackgate Prison") *'Jack Napier / The Joker '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name but no full origin is provided within the series. However, his origin was alluded to three times. The first was in "" where when his conversation with Det. Bennett, he remember falling into the chemical bath. The second, in "Strange Mind", Dr. Strange and Batman travel into the mind of the Joker to find the Joker before his accident as a low-level office worker who once dreamed of "making people laugh". And finally in "The Apprentice", where he was planning to make his sidekick into Joker by pushing him into the chemical bath. Joker is shown as a chronic resident of Arkham Asylum who commits elaborate crimes when free. He views these as "jokes" at the expense of Batman, the police, or the city in general. **First Apperance: Episode 17 ("Strange Mind") *'Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze '(voiced by Clancy Brown) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name. Though he shares the alter ego of Victor Fries, his origin and background are unique to the series. He is presented as a professional diamond thief when he first encounters El Tigre, who accidentally becomes trapped in a cryonic freezer. Instead of being killed, the accident drastically lowers his body temperature and grants him the ability to freeze things at a touch. **First Apperance: Episode 18 ("The Big Chill") *'Che '(voiced by Topher Garce) - Che is a Zombie boy who is the of grandson of General Chapuza. Che lives in the city of Calavera in the zombie district known as "Zombie Town". He is the Soccer team's star player of the Calavera Zombies. After the episode Fool's Goal, Che and his grandfather would make minor appearances until the episode "The Thing that ate Frida's Brain", in which he tries to defeat El Tigre at the beginning and end of the episode. Like his grandfather, Che doesn't physically fight. And he is one excellent dancer. **First Apperance: Episode 19 ("Fool's Goal") *'Dorrance / Bane '(voiced by Big Show) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name but a definitive origin is not given within the series. "Traction" introduces him as a "problem solver" who uses a South American poison to enhance his strength to super-human levels **First Apperance: Episode 20 ("Traction") *'Edward Nigma / Riddler '(voiced by Robert Englund) - The character is based on the comic book character of the same name. Within the series, Edward Nigma is a university scientist working on methods to enhance human memory. When his breakthrough prototype is sabotaged on its demonstration for investors, he is fired from the university and seeks revenge on the person he believes responsible for the sabotage. Thwarted by Batman, he creates the identiy of Riddler and starts a life of crime. **First Apperance: Episode 21 ("Experiment in Dead This Night") *'Cara Chitin / Insectiva '(voiced by Lili Francks) - She was once a promising young university student who wanted to study entomology (the study of insects) until she discovered how insects are treated by science; captured and dissected. Now, armed with all sorts of bugs, she pursues an insect agenda, to wipe all people off the planet so bugs can rule again. She, like many insects, can't get past windows, therefore she is continuously running into them. She began a romantic relationship with Sloppy Joe in the Valentine's Day episode "Pucker Up". She also has a twin sister, Arachnidia, who is also her rival. **Cara Chitin's last name is based on chitin, what insects' exoskeletons are made of. **First Apperance: Episode 22 ("Queen for a Day") 'Season 2 (2009-2010)' * 'Season 3 (2011-2012)' * 'Season 4 (2013-2014)' * 'Season 5 (2015-2016)' * 'Season 6 (2017-2018)' * 'Season 7 (2019-2020)' *